powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the tentative name for the 21st season of Power Rangers & the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It will the footage & anniversary theme from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Theme Song ::Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! ::Stronger than before! (Megaforce!) ::Powered up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Rangers at the core! '' ::(Megaforce!) Power Rangers!'' ::Megaforce! '' ::''Higher they can soar! (Megaforce!) ::Fired up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Even up the score! (Megaforce!) ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Go Go Power Rangers! '' ::''Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together! '' ::''Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! Sypnosis After the Mega Rangers defeating the Matrintis, the evil & infamous Brute Space Empire appeared & destroyed the Command Center, leaving the Mega Rangers to go onboard a mysterious ship, the Zordon's Revenge. It is on there that the Mega Rangers receive a new set of zords, along with the Ranger Keys, mysterious objects which allow them to morph into the Power Rangers from throughout history. Now, with the Ranger Keys on their side, the Mega Rangers will travel around the universe, meeting some of the past Power Rangers who will help them fight against the Brute Space Empire. Characters Rangers Allies *Tensou - Tensou continues to help the Mega Rangers in their quest. He & Kaizo are responsible for taking care of the Zordon's Revenge when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Kaizo - A robotic parrot who serves the Mega Rangers in navigating the Zordon's Revenge through space. Kaizo & Tensou are both responsible for taking care of the Zordon's Revenge when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo. *Spike Skullovitch - The other half of the comedy relief duo. He's the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He was recently transferred to Harwood County High School. *Ernie - Owner of Ernie's BrainFreeze, the Mega Rangers' hang-out place. *Mr. Burley - The Mega Ranger's science teacher at Harwood County High School. *Power Rangers Pirate Force *Power Rangers GB Historic Rangers Villains Brute Space Empire *Scalea - The mad scientist of the Brute Space Empire, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. *Mettoids - Footsoldiers of the Brute Space Empire. **Clawdoids - Officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. ***Armoroids *Simon - A mysterious rogue who, like the Mega Rangers, has access to the Power Ranger Keys. **Power Ranger Key Clones Monsters Other Villains *Vrak - The Mega Rangers' former arch nemesis. He mysteriously came back to life as a rogue. **Chimeras - Vrak's monsters. **Loogies - Vrak's footsoldiers. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards/Rangers Keys *''Cell Morpher'' for use with Ranger Keys Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards **Ranger Cards *Power Ranger Keys **Gold Anchor Key for use in Gold Mode Sidearms *Mega Blaster *Wild Sword for use in Ultra Mode Team Blaster & Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster **Dragon Sword **Phoenix Shot **Snake Axe **Tiger Claw **Shark Bowgun *Zordon's Cannon of Revenge *''Silver Spear'' Zords *Pirate Megazord **''Zordon's Revenge'' - The Red Mega Ranger's pirate ship zord that also serves as the Megaforce Rangers' ship; forms the torso & head of the Pirate Megazord. **Pirate Jet Zord - The Blue Mega Ranger's jet mecha; forms right arm & hat of the Pirate Megazord. **Pirate Trailer Zord - The Yellow Mega Ranger's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of the Pirate Megazord. **Pirate Racer Zord - The Black Mega Ranger's race car zord; forms left arm of the Pirate Megazord. **Pirate Sub Zord - The Pink Mega Ranger's submarine zord; forms right leg of the Pirate Megazord. Legendary Zords Episodes Trivia *This will be the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *The Goseiger costumes are still used rather than replacing them with the Gokaiger suits, though Zador's Silver Ranger costume will be from the sixth ranger of Gokaiger. Category:Season Category:Megaforce